


Rumour has it (The Double Kiss Shot Remix)

by Mihael_Strider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I guess this is how us men die, I'm sorry I don't have a beta, James is a Dork, Love Confession, M/M, Mafia AU, Mid S7?, Minor James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Remix, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider
Summary: During the years he had spent in that organization Keith had become used  to living among the rumors. Many of them were perhaps slightly justified, but others were completely stupid.  However, there was one he could never get over.A Mafia AU based on the original story, "Double Kiss Shot", by Airawyn.





	Rumour has it (The Double Kiss Shot Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Kiss Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403576) by [Airawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/pseuds/Airawyn). 



> First of all, I have to say that this is the first time I join a remix event. I enjoyed it immensely, but I still have some concerns because I don't know if I did it right. Also, I usually write in Spanish because that's my mother language, and then I translate myself in order to publish it in English; however, I don't have a Beta (at least in English) anymore so I'm pretty sure there are a lot of mistakes here so please let me know if you see one. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. This is a Mafia AU based on the original story, "Double Kiss Shot", by Airawyn.

“Are you sleeping with Shiro?”

 

Keith looked up, still holding the cue stick. The room was empty except for the two of them, probably because they were the only two idiots who thought of playing pool at two in the morning. He raised his eyebrow and shrugged. He was not surprised by the question, but apparently James was surprised by his answer.

“No”

It had been a hard  day. Although they had agreed that it would only be a reconnaissance mission, a miscalculation ended in a shootout from which they had barely escaped. Anyway, Keith realized  he wasn’t really surprised. It had not been long since he had returned to the Garrison (more for a matter of necessity than for will) and this was the first time that he and James worked together. “It was normal”, he thought as he used the last load of bullets from his Beretta to cover James and ran behind him to escape the building the Galra used as a security warehouse. Completely normal. They knew nothing about each other. He didn’t expect James to have changed so much and Keith himself was evidently not used to the way James worked; so it was normal that things hadn’t gone as planned. However, when they came back to the base, Keith couldn’t  help feeling suddenly frustrated. They were no longer children playing and believing they deserved the world just for existing. One mistake could cost them not only their lives, but the lives of others.

That was probably why James' casual proposal surprised him so much. He did not expect that after a chase and an altercation, the first thing he could think about was to play pool, but honestly, Keith didn’t have any reason to refuse either. Maybe it was what they both needed. Besides, it wasn’t like he had a better plan.

He wasn’t a bad player. At first it was hard for him to get used to the cue stick in his hands again and he wasn’t evidently as good as Lance’s, the best sniper they had, but he soon began to feel more confident. At least until Griffin thought to open his mouth and ask that stupid question.

 

“I thought….” he started, cheeks slightly flushed. Keith stopped him. “I know.”

 

He sighed. During the years he had spent in that organization Keith had become used  to living among the rumors. Many of them were perhaps slightly justified, but others were completely stupid. It was said, for example, that Takashi Shirogane, Don _della_ Famiglia Garrison, had found him in an alley fighting for his life and that, instead of thanking him for saving him, Keith had stolen his car. That he had killed his first target at 13. That he did not sleep and did not eat. That he had been specifically trained to kill. 

Actually,he’d  never been interested in refuting or clearing up all that gossip. He was too busy working to learn how to survive in the Mafia to talk about  his private life to people he didn’t care about at all. Sometimes he felt the accusing looks of the _soldattos_ upon him as he entered into any room or when he met publicly with Shiro, which happened much more often than many would have liked. To the Famiglia, Keith was like any other orphan, a bastard who had also lost everything. But to Shiro, he was a hidden gem. And if he believed he had potential, then Keith was willing to give it all to meet his expectations, and no one else’s.

However, when he suddenly ascended to _caporeggime_ at the age of 18, he discovered that someone had assured him that his new position was not precisely due to his talent in missions, but in the bed of the Don. And perhaps I would have let the subject go... if only Shiro had not been directly involved. That is why he’d gone to great lengths to find out who the liar had been, and he had gone straight to him to give him the punch in the face he deserved for questioning the honor of his Don.

 

And now, years later, he was playing pool with that person, and he was asking about that like they were talking about the weather

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that…” Keith sighed. “Look. I don’t mind talking about it, but I’m surprised that you’re the one who brings it up again.”

“That was before. We were idiots back then, Keith. I just said it as a joke. I didn’t suppose it would go that far.”

“You mean you were the idiot.”

“...Right. I was the idiot. “

“And you deserved that punch”

“.... I deserved it, yes.”

 

He raised an eyebrow before hitting the ball. It fell into the hole, making Keith smile. “Forget it. It doesn’t matter anymore”

 

Keith suddenly felt Jame’s look on him and sighed.Years might have changed them, but he could still see in James the glimpse of the gawky young man he’d been before. They were never close. Keith hated the way James acted and he knew the other one hated him for his talent. But now, that spark of adolescent aversion had given its way to a certain serenity. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

 

“I always thought you hated me”

“And I did”

“You do now?”

Keith’s answer took a few seconds. “I can’t afford to hate people like I used to”

 

He wasn’t lying. If Keith had still been the same teenager who had joined  the Mafia he would probably still be the same lone wolf he was back then, but now, ten years later and considering the war between Famiglias they were involved in, he was no longer sure he could afford to be so picky because any of them could die at any moment. Still, James seemed to be pleased with the answer. Keith chose to change the subject.”Man, that shot was awful.”

 

James’ sudden laughter was contagious enough for him to crack a laugh himself.

 

They talked about many things. About the failed mission.  About what happened in the last two or three years. About those who were no longer there. About their families. For James, about the sister he had just lost. For Keith, about the mother he had just found. How Keith had found Shiro, who everyone thought was dead, and how they had spent the past year trying to defeat one of the Mafia’s four big families after discovering that the heir to the Altea _Famiglia_ was still alive. When they noticed, it was past four in the morning.

 

“It was good.Actually, you didn’t do it wrong.”

“I guess I still remember how to play.”

“Whenever you want I can give you lessons.”

“Sure. They’d serve me a lot if we weren’t in the middle of a fucking war.” Keith joked.

“Maybe.”

 

Tired, Keith rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms, letting his muscles relax. He smiled at the other, but James simply gave him a serious look that he never remembered seeing on him.

 

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“So you weren’t sleeping with Shiro back then.”

“No.”

“ Are you doing it now?”

He hesitated a few seconds before he said the truth. “No.”

 

He didn’t really noticed when James got so close to him.

Nor did he notice his lips on his own.

Or when Griffin wrapped his arms around his waist

….or when he did the same.

He didn’t notice the name he whispered when he broke the kiss, either.

 

* * *

 

 

A lot of things could be said about Keith Kogane, but no one could say he was stupid. He had joined the Mafia too young, too inexperienced, too innocent, but not stupid at all. He soon understood that, within that world, the only rules that existed were those that allowed you to live on. Everything was valid.

Perhaps that was why he wasn’t surprised when suddenly the fact his mother was  one of the rebels working within the Galra spread like gunpowder inside the Famiglia. Of course, although the Blade of Marmora had become one of the allies in the war, many still didn’t trust them. It was said then that Keith had tried to hide his origins in order to betray the Coalition formed between four of the Mafia’s Big Families (Garrison, Altea, Atlas) and associated groups (Voltron, MFE and the Blade). In fact, when he was called to talk about it to the _Commissione_ composed of every Famiglia’s Don, he had argued that no one had previously asked him about the subject, so he never considered it important.

Of course, he was also not surprised when he knew  who was the one who “dropped the bomb”. Lance was the one who found it out, but he’d actually thought about a certain person. Clearly, what Griffin wanted was not precisely to protect the Alliance, but to disgrace Keith himself.

He leaned against the wall and let out a long sigh. He regretted not being a smoker: at least that would have helped him to disappear his anxiety. Inside the room, the _Commissione_ was still deliberating his future. Griffin had been clear: his dismissal as Leader of Voltron. Perhaps they were not a consolidated Famiglia, but everyone knew that they had started the rebellion. They were fundamental to defeat the Galra and everyone knew it. However, if Voltron had already had a leader, they could easily find another one.

 

“Keith?”  


The voice made him look up. Lance, Pidge and Hunk approached him through the hallway; the three of them had the same anguished expression on their faces.

 

“That guy’s an asshole.” Lance said, sitting down.”I knew it wasn’t normal for him to suddenly show so much interest in you and Voltron. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told him anything about you.”

“It’s not your fault. I told him some things about myself a few nights ago. We played pool together and I told him about it. I guess I should have been more careful.”

“Don’t blame yourself. James has always been an idiot“ said Pidge.

“ I don’t understand why he would tell everyone something so private. I mean, everybody knows that you lead Voltron and they can’t afford to lose us. Why…?”

“Think about it. If they considered me a threat they will execute me and he will be able to take my place.”

“He is breaking the code of honor” Lance protested

“Not for them. They just think he’s doing right” Pidge sighed

“I thought he’d changed.”

“I thought so too. I mean... it’s been a lot of years since we’ve all been here. I figured I’d already gotten over his …." thing" about you.” Lance shrugged.

“What do you mean with that?” Keith asked while raising his eyebrow.

“Anyway..…. if the _Comissione_ decides... I mean... we are not going to leave them. We won’t accept any other Leader but you” Hunk nodded. Keith nodded back. “I know. Thank you.”

 

The door of the _council room_ suddenly opened. Sanda, Koran, Allura, Sam Holt, Iverson and Shiro came out, all of them wearing different expressions on their faces. Koran, Allura and Sam gave them a little smile. Sanda didn’t even look at them.

The group moved to let the _Comissione_ go through. Only Shiro stayed behind; his face showing weariness and something else Keith couldn’t interpret. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and sighed.

 

“We’ll see you later” Pidge said immediately. Lance and Hunk nodded and they left without saying anything else. Keith finally decided to look at Shiro. 

“So….What happened?”

 

Shiro took a puff of the cigarette before answering. “They won’t do anything against you. Allura said that without you there would be no Voltron and that, being a group directly related to Altea, she could decide who would be the Leader. Even if  we work as a coalition, you aren’t a part of the Garrison anymore. Sanda wasn’t very happy about it.”

 

The sigh Keith let out was enough to make Shiro smile. For several minutes they were both silent until the youngest decided to ask. “And you?”

 “What about me?”

“Do you think I’m capable of doing this? Do you think... I’m going to betray them?”

 

Shiro finished the cigarette and threw it.

 

“No. I mean... Keith, I brought you here. We’ve been together for years. You saved my life. If your intention was betraying us you would have done it long ago. Besides... I know that Voltron cannot have a better leader.”

“Except  of you.”

“It’s not my place.”

Keith sighed. “For a moment…. I thought it would happen again. They were going to see me only as the problem child, the one who ran away to look for someone everyone thought was dead. I felt... powerless” he confessed.

“Keith…”

“I know they don’t trust me, Shiro.”

“I do.”

 

Silence.

 

“A few days ago I was with James. After that mission, remember? I... really thought he’d changed. We even played pool, and I….”

“And what did you do?” Lance watched them with a smile, rubbing his hands. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I came to remind you that tonight the first patrol is our duty. Anyway… What did you do?”

“Well... we kissed and…”

Shiro’s face turned red. Lance had to hold back a laugh.

“But nothing else happened! I...didn’t allow it.I said...I called him by another name and….Oh shit.”

 

Suddenly everything made sense. That was why James had told everyone the truth about his mom. That was the reason behind his questions, behind his sudden interest in whether Keith was dating Shiro or not. It was not greed: it was jealousy. James had been jealous of Shiro. James was in love with Keith.

 

“Wow, finally. To be one of the geniuses of this coalition, it takes you a long time to figure things out. I’m not surprised you’re still single: you don’t realize how people feel about you.” Lance mocked before placing a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Well, better for you. You don’t have any more opponents. I’ll see you later.”

 

Lance disappeared again, still laughing. When Keith stopped seeing his back, he turned to Shiro in a trembling voice.

 

“What  did he mean by that?”

“What name…. what name did you say, Keith?”

“... Yours.”

 

There was no point in hiding it. Embarrassed, Keith looked down, feeling a chill running through his body. What would he do if Shiro started to hate him?

 

“I love you.”

“What?”

 

Keith blinked. It was too much information to process. For years he had tried to forget how he felt about Shiro. He had tried to convince himself that it was only a brotherly love, something simmilar to gratitude and camaraderie. But now he had Shiro in front of him confessing, nervous as he had never seen him in all his years in the Mafia.

 

Shiro groaned. “I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I wanted to do it right.”

“You just had to say it,” Keith said.

“It never felt like the right time,” Shiro said.

“What about now?” Keith asked.

Shiro took a deep breath. “I love you. I’m in love with you. You are the most incredible man I’ve ever met.” He took one of Keith’s hands in his and squeezed lightly. They both smiled.

-Shiro…May I kiss you?

* * *

 

From the end of the corridor, Lance watched them with a smile on his face. They were wrapped in a deep kiss. Keith’s hands, tangled around Shiro’s neck, pulling his short hair as the Don’s left arm wrapped the other’s waist to keep him closer. He did not want to interrupt. They both deserved that moment.

 

“Hey, McClain!”

He looked up and had to bite his lips to hold back a smile. "Hey, Griffin,what’s up?"

“I’m...looking for Kogane. Have you seen him?”

“Oh yes. He’s right outside the Comissione room. If you hurry, you’ll surely find him there.”

“Thank you.”

 

James hurried. Lance finally smiled.

 

* * *

The next day, a rumor spread within the coalition. Everyone said that Atla’s Don, Takashi Shirogane, had begun dating Voltron Leader, Keith Kogane, after many years of friendship. And when someone finally had the balls to ask Keith about it, he replied with a smile that it had been James Griffin himself who served as their cupid.

 

James never denied the rumor.


End file.
